During flight, crew of an aircraft may wish to increase the flight level (altitude) of their aircraft. For example, they may wish to take advantage of favorable winds that may be found at higher altitudes, thereby improving fuel efficiency and/or reducing flight times. As another example, they may wish to ascend above terrain or weather that the aircraft is approaching.
However, the crew of the ascending aircraft must use their personal good judgment to gage when to initiate an ascent maneuver. That is, based on their understanding of the ascent capabilities of their aircraft, which is often learned over time, the crew must guess at a time to initiate the ascent so as to ensure that they ascend to the desired altitude in a timely manner.
However, many factors can affect the ascent capability of the aircraft. For example, prevailing wind speed and direction in the airspace that the aircraft is ascending through can alter the ascent capability of the aircraft. Weight of the aircraft can also affect the ascent capability of the aircraft. As yet another example, the current speed of the aircraft at the current altitude may have an effect on the remaining available engine thrust that might be used in the ascent maneuver.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to assist the crew of the ascending aircraft to better appreciate the ascent capability of their aircraft.